


The Sigh That Fanned The Fire

by LittleLinor



Category: Cardfight!! Vanguard
Genre: (well by like a couple of years), Future Fic, Just Married, M/M, Mindless Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-07 02:30:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15899085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleLinor/pseuds/LittleLinor
Summary: Chrono comes home from an evening with his two best friends, and finds out he's not getting to bed quite yet.(This is just mindless fluff with some slight sexiness don't mind me)





	The Sigh That Fanned The Fire

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes your friends make great art that you just HAVE to write about.  
> Anyway it'd been a while since I wrote something for these two that wasn't a long convoluted plotty au

Walking into his apartment at almost midnight, Chrono had expected to find his kitchen and living room empty. Instead, as he turned on one of the ambient lights, he caught sight of a shape on the sofa, barely poking beyond its side from his point of view.  
Shaking his head lightly, he took off his jacket and shoes, put them away, and made his way to the sofa, feet light and amost silent.  
His husband's eyes were closed, his entire body relaxed—a sight that had become more and more frequent over the years, and for which Chrono was always intensely grateful—but as Chrono came closer, they opened slowly, looking at him calmly as the rest of his body stayed immobile and empty of tension.  
“Did I wake you up?” Chrono asked, leaning against the armrest.  
“It's fine. I was waiting for you.”  
“I can see that,” he chuckled. “You could have gone to bed, you know.” He reached under Ibuki's head and lifted him carefully. “Here, let me sit.”  
Ibuki helped him, not quite sitting up but moving along with his guiding hand, and Chrono slipped under him and to the seat, sitting with his back comfortably against the backrest and his legs pulled up, Ibuki cushioned against them.  
“How was your evening,” Ibuki asked, ignoring the earlier remark.  
“Good. It'd been a while since the three of us had some time together.” Ibuki's smile at the words was happy, and he started combing at his hair a little, content and warm. “I'd end up drinking way too much if I listened to them, though.”  
Ibuki chuckled, and he rubbed at his scalp gently.  
“Seriously though… you didn't have to wait for me. Sorry I got home so late.”  
“I wanted to,” Ibuki said, quiet and matter of fact.  
Shaking his head, Chrono bent down to kiss his forehead.  
“Can't really argue with that.”  
Ibuki sighed in pleasure. Before Chrono could pull back for real, his chin and mouth had tilted up, in a silent request for more.  
He went in, catching Ibuki's lips with his and soon pressing into his mouth, and after a few moments of it Ibuki brought his hand up to sink gently into the roots of his hair. A very soft kiss, especially by their standards, but it felt right for the quiet darkness and quiet feelings he was wrapped in.  
When he pulled away, Ibuki licked his lips lightly.  
“Hmm… Kiba does choose his sake well.”  
Chrono laughed, his embarrassed blush rising faster with the last traces of alcohol.  
“You can still taste that?”  
“Just barely. It's not a bad mix,” he added, his tone straightforward but his words teasing, prodding.  
Chrono took the hint and kissed him again.

Under his fingers and lips, Ibuki sighed and relaxed, melting into his touch. Laid back against Chrono's legs and trapped between them and his chest, he was perfectly and happily pliant, the only concession to his passiveness the way his head tilted further back to give Chrono better access and the arm that slowly embraced him back a little tighter, keeping him close. Just the right amount of inviting that the deep and sensual sigh he released when Chrono let go of his lips was enough of a spark to light something in him and make him go back in, kissing longer and deeper this time.  
And he'd been so ready to quietly go to bed when he got home, too!  
Ibuki moaned barely audibly into the kiss, and Chrono found his quiet mood slipping, the instinctual desire to press him down taking over and brushing against his nerves until he shifted his weight, freeing more of his chest to align himself with Ibuki's own better and press him against his legs harder, the tenderness gradually mixing with a slow, pressuring passion.  
This time, Ibuki moaned audibly, and Chrono had to hold himself back from biting, opting to kiss him breathless instead.  
He couldn't even blame drinking for this. The last traces of it were fast disappearing, and besides, it generally made him giggly, not hungry. If anything, alcohol made him tamer, which he was honestly grateful for.  
He felt anything but tame right now. The embers had been lit, and although his desire was never like the raging fire he knew some others experienced, this slower heat endured, seeping into his veins, fanned to brighter, more consuming reds by the shape of his husband's body pressed against him, under him, his hair under Chrono's fingers and his lightly trembling chest ready to heave against his own.  
Ibuki had to know what he was doing to him. They knew each other well enough by now for him to notice that kind of reaction, as comparatively rare as it was. There was no way he'd missed Chrono's hand on his waist, or the way he was still focusing on the kiss, his tongue sensually pressing and brushing against Ibuki's own. And yet, even with his desire so apparent, Ibuki kept letting him take what he wanted.  
“I'd planned to _sleep_ when I got home,” he breathed as he released him, shivering as Ibuki fulfilled his prophecy and panted against his lips, his chest. “Why are you so tempting and accommodating?”  
A bright and satisfied smile slid on Ibuki's lips.  
“Maybe tempting and accommodating is exactly what I want to be.”  
It took all of Chrono's self-control not to kiss and bite.  
“Even if I want you right now?” he asked, caressing his waist instead.  
“Whatever you want,” Ibuki answered with a shaky sigh, letting his head fall back a little.  
A deep shiver ran from Chrono's neck to his hips.  
“I—oh fuck it,” Chrono muttered, letting his hand slide under Ibuki's shirt and ducking down for a few seconds to leave a lingering bite on his neck, a somewhat shaky attempt to ground himself. “Where?” Even though he was quickly coming apart, Ibuki shot him a look that was amused yet empty of mockery, and he pouted. “Come on, don't you have a preference?”  
This time, it was Ibuki who closed the gap, raising his head to kiss him.  
“Whatever you want,” he whispered again, serene, and this time Chrono didn't need any more encouragement.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm using "Ibuki" here for convenience's sake, but you can bet that he's at this point only just starting to graduate from being all [!!!] inside every time someone calls him "Shindou"


End file.
